Happy Birthday Dean Winchester
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: It's Dean's birthday today, so yeah. i couldn't resist. Summary: Sam and Cas plan a super secret b-day party for Dean. Everything is going to be perfect Cas'll make sure of it! Fluffy, guys, cuz even Dean needs a 'lil fluff. Destiel! Rated T for boy kiss!


**So. Were you guys aware that today was January 24, Dean Winchester's friggin BIRTHDAY?**

**Well, it is. **

**So I am honoring this glorious day to him with a beautiful fluffy piece.**

**Cas: happy Birthday, Dean.**

**Dean: *blush* Thanks, babe.**

***Destiel kiss***

**Cas: *whisper* I love you.**

**Dean: Love you too, babe.**

**Sam: *not very convincingly* Gag!**

**Gabe: *convincingly* GAG!**

**Eve: HAPPY BRITHDAY! YOU'RE 33!**

**Dean: *scowl* Thanks for reminding me.**

**Cas: I think you still look...*head-tilt* What is the proper word?**

**Gabe: *whispers in Cas's ear***

**Eve: *whispers in Ca's other ear***

**Cas: Ah. I still think you look _sexy _and... _smoking hot_? Did i say that correctly? *looks to Eve***

**Eve: *smile-nodnodnods***

**Me: *Facepalm***

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Not now i don't. But just you wait my pretties. I will soon...**

**NOW READ!**

* * *

Today was January 24, 2011. It was a Monday, it was cold, but most importantly, today was Dean Winchesters birthday. Castiel knew this like he knew everything about Dean, knew that today was a special day, the day the righteous man was brought into the world. This was also the day that God had given Castiel a message to watch the eldest Winchester, it was the true day that he had been given his charge.

He'd seen Dean as a baby, so small and fragile, with a wisp of golden hair on his head and then largest hazel eyes ever to behold the world. Castiel had been sure then that this was the most sacred of his Father's creations and had kept a watchful eye on the child, watching as he lived through the tragedies of his life.

And now, 33 years later, the day was here again. And Castiel couldn't help but point out that the circumstances were very different. The world was no longer ending, Sam had his soul back once again and he was very attached to his charge in a way that angel's should not be. But that didn't stop him.

So, when Sam prayed to him as Dean walked out to go give the Impala an oil change, he agreed immediately to his request.

"Ok, Cas. Today's Dean's birthday. And you and me? We're gonna make it the best one he's had in years. Deal?" Sam looked at him with what Dean would call the 'puppy-dog' eyes.

"Agreed," he answered.

So now, here they were, deciding what cake Dean would like best. He had zapped Sam and himself to the nearest bakery soon after their agreement. There were many flavors of cake and Sam was tapping a finger to his lower lip, contemplating which would best suit his brother's taste.

"I dunno Cas. What do you think? Red velvet, Death By Chocolate or… that weirdo Coconut thing?" Sam blinked up at Cas with wide-eyes.

Cas wondered if he was doing it on purpose.

The angel scrunched his face up and Sam rolled his eyes. He knew that look. Dean had branded it 'The Adorably Frustrated' look. Of course, he had sworn Sam to secrecy after he had blabbed it out one fine afternoon and if Sam wanted to keep walking with _both_ of his legs he'd keep the cute comment to himself.

Castiel in the meantime was busy looking at a different cake. It was simple and looked homemade and the flavor said that it was Apple Crumb Cake. Light white frosting glazed the dessert and Castiel remembered Dean's love of apple pie and assumed that this one was a good choice.

"What about that one?" he suggested to Sam, pointing to it.

Sam squinted and then brightened with surprise. "Damn, I didn't even see that one. Yeah, man, he'll love it. Let's take it and go." They paid for the cake and then made their way outside, already in the shopping district in town and not seeing the point in Angel Poofing around. "Hey," Sam said after a thought. "How did you know Dean would like that one?"

Castiel shrugged and simply replied, "Because I know him."

Sam left it at that.

The next place they stopped by was the gun shop. As Sam explored the knives, Castiel went and gazed at the riffles. One in particular caught his eye. It was solid black and gleamed and on the butt of it, it had a thick Celtic-like cross adorned in mint green vines. To his knowledge, Dean didn't possess such a new and beautiful piece of weaponry and it made Castiel want to get it for him.

"Wow. You think he'd like that?" Castiel spun to see Sam gazing at the riffle behind him.

"Yes. I do."

Sam walked around the angel and took down the gun, admiring its craftsmanship, and then checked the brand and price. He snorted. "Look. It's a Winchester." He flipped the gun to the side where the brand was scrawled in neat, loopy, silver calligraphy. He raised an eyebrow. "And the price is reasonable."

The beautiful riffle was purchased and put into a box. The store wrapped it themselves when Sam let it slip that it was for his brother's birthday and then they were on their way, Castiel holding the gun and Sam the cake.

"Where to now?" Sam asked the angel, surprised on how much he was relying on the angel to help him with this.

"Well…" Castiel said slowly, "Dean likes music. We should visit a music store then? One with preferably older music in stock?"

The corners of Sam's mouth curled up in a smile. "You know him so well," he said, but Castiel heard something else underlying in his voice.

They made it to a music store called 'The Classics' and Sam immediately went for the records. After finding nothing of significance, he walked over to Castiel who had a strange look on his face. "This," the angel said, holding up a certain vinyl and tape, "This 'Led Zeppelin' and 'Metallica'. Dean enjoys this music, does he not?"

Sam couldn't believe he had missed this section entirely. "Yeah, he loves them. is that what those are?" The angel nodded. "Sweet. Let's check out then." Sam quickly paid and they stopped at a pharmacy to pick up some boxes and bags for his gift. "Man Cas," Sam said as they walked out, the gifts wrapped, "you're pretty good at this."

The angel shrugged. He wasn't about to tell Sam that he felt very close to his older brother, that he may even love him. He wasn't going to tell Sam that he wanted to make this day as special for Dean as Sam wanted to make it. He wasn't going to tell Sam that he still wanted to get Dean something of his own.

"Well, I guess we're set," the younger Winchester said as they walked down the street, filling up the silence that the angel was leaving hanging in the air. "We'll buy some beer and fast food and Dean'll be in Heaven."

Heaven, Castiel thought, which triggered a thought in his mind. He brought his fingers up to Sam's forehead before the younger Winchester could protest and Sam found himself at their motel room again. "Cas?" he asked.

"I will be back Samuel," Castiel promised, before he disappeared. "Please prepare for Dean's birthday while I am away."

And then he was gone.

"Damn angels," Sam grumbled as he started to set up.

* * *

Castiel flittered into a certain store he had glimpsed in town. It was full of bibles and religious paraphernalia.

It also had rosaries.

* * *

Dean rubbed his neck, sliding out from under the hood of his car. Yeah, so he had been going to give her and oil change, but, his baby deserved a tune up any day of the week, so he thought, why not now? And, so ok, it was his birthday and Sam was probably impatiently waiting for him back at the motel to give him some cheesy porno magazine and a beer, but that's what he loved about his brother. He actually cared and remembered.

But what he really wanted for his birthday? A certain angel.

He didn't have to give him anything, Dean just wanted Cas to be around, to be there, to be _with_ him. Even if the angel didn't want to be romantically, and though it would hurt Dean every time he looked at him, Dean would have to be content with just having him around.

That was what he wanted for his birthday. To walk into that motel room and see Castiel sitting in a chair, waiting for him.

He was pretty surprised when that was _exactly_ what he got. Dean actually did a double take when Sam yelled, "SURPRISE!" and threw a fistful of confetti in his face. And we he turned and saw Cas sitting at the little motel table, his trench coat off, sleeves rolled up, a pointed party hat on his head sideways, his heart had not only skipped a beat, but had possibly stopped.

Cas looked way too hot in that stupid cardboard hat than he should have.

Sam led Dean to one of the plastic chairs and made him sit. As Dean gazed at Castiel from across the table, Sam brought out from the little kitchenette a cake. It wasn't your standard cake either. It actually looked like dean might want to eat it more than once.

His brother plopped the treat onto the table and lit the single candle in the middle of it. "Happy Birthday Dean!" he exclaimed. And then, he started to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Dean would have been embarrassed, but he couldn't think to because he realized that Sam wasn't the only one singing. Castiel's deep bass-tenor voice resonated throughout the room, catching Dean's ears and mesmerizing him that he didn't even realize the song was done until he felt Sam nudge him and say, "Dude, blow out the damn candle before wax gets all over the cake."

Dean hastily tore his eyes away from Cas and blew out the candle, gaining a smile from Sam. Sam then cut a few pieces and passed them out. Surprisingly, Castiel took one. Dean shrugged and tasted a bite and actually had to stop. It was _amazing_. It was like apple pie in a cake, absolutely stunning it was.

"Sammy?" he said around a mouthful making both his brother and angel cringe. "Thank you for this delicious cake, man."

But Sam smirked. "Don't thank me, Dean. Cas picked it out."

Dean's head whipped to the angel who was staring down at the dessert in embarrassment, a fine blush making its way up his neck. "Well, thanks Cas," he ground out instead. The angel only nodded.

After washing the cake down with beer, Sam shot out of his chair and chimed, "PRESENTS!"

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam made him get out of the chair and sit on the bed as he produced a rather large box wrapped in black wrapping paper and a small bag that was quite heavy.

"Open them," his younger brother commanded as he and Castiel dragged over chairs to sit and watch Dean open the gifts.

Dean went for the box first. He tore away the paper to find a cardboard box and when he opened that one…

"Oh my God," he breathed. It was the most beautiful riffle he'd ever seen. Black and sleek, it seemed it could handle just about anything. It was the right shape and weight and fit in his hands perfectly. On the butt of it, Dean realized, there was a beautiful cross, green silvery vines wrapped around it. On one side, which made him laugh hysterically, the gun's brad name, Winchester, was engraved in silver. "Damn Sammy, its beautiful."

And Sam, ever the honest one, said quite cheerfully, "Well, I had help." He let his eyes wander playfully to Castiel where the angel again looked caught in the headlights.

Dean felt a blush come on. He should have known, what with the cross. But it was so beautiful that all he could really do was give the angel the brightest smile he could and say, "Hey, thanks man."

To which Castiel only nodded, not meeting his eyes.

Dean went for the bag next and whooped in joy as he pulled out two vinyl records of Led Zeppelin and several Metallica tapes. "Sam, you're-"

"Sam and _Cas_," his brother corrected with a smile.

Dean looked at Cas now, who was beet red. "You _guys_ are awesome," Dean corrected himself.

He started to put the records back and Sam started to get up to clean the table when Castiel said, "Wait." Dean stilled his hands and Sam sat down in confusion. He clearly didn't know what was going on.

Castiel walked over to the chair where his coat was resting and removed a small box from the pocket. It wasn't wrapped in any kind of fancy paper, just a creamy white wrapping. He hesitated, then walked over to Dean and, placing the small package into the Hunter's awaiting hands, murmured, "Happy birthday Dean."

Scrunching his brow in confusion, Dean carefully opened the wrapping paper, not knowing why this particular present felt very special to him. When he came to the small silver box he took a deep breath and then, he opened it.

The smell of roses caught Dean's nose as he gingerly picked up an entirely wood bead rosary. Each bead was hand carved of rose wood and had some type of symbol on it in Enochian and other languages. A pure silver chain brought the beads together and on the end of it was an iron cross, bare of any religious character since Castiel knew Dean's view of that.

Dean felt tears prickle at the backs of his eyes because, although it may not seem like it was 'him', it really, in all actuality _was_. And only Cas could know that. "Cas…" he trailed off.

The angel, seemingly nervous, spoke. "It was just wood before, but I…. well I made some revisions to it. I hope you like it."

"Like it?" Dean asked incredulous. "Cas, I love it. It's... _beautiful_."

And then, as if seemingly out of nowhere, Dean got up and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Castiel's lips. Castiel gasped a little, but soon closed his eyes and replied in kind.

Sam didn't bat an eye.

Dean pulled away a few moments later and pressed his forehead to Castiel's, breathing a, "Thank you."

And Castiel could only smile.

* * *

The next day, Dean added the rosary to the amulet around his neck. He kept it close to his heart, right where his angel would always belong.

It really had been the best birthday he'd ever had.

* * *

**So? You likey?**

**Dean: Yeah. Ok.**

**Cas: *nondnodnods***

**Sam: M'kay. I was in it, at least.**

**Gabe: Yeah. Whatever.**

**Eve: YESH! *brings in cake* Make a wish!**

**Dean: *blows out candle***

**Cas: What did you wish for?**

**Dean: *smile-kisses him* You. Looks like my wish came true.**

**Sam&Gabe: *eyeroll-bitchface***

**Eve: AWWW!**

**Review? Also, in your review, send Dean a 'Happy Birthday!' message!**


End file.
